


Safari

by MustangShelby04



Series: Boston Boy [4]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustangShelby04/pseuds/MustangShelby04
Summary: Some smutty fun between the couple.
Relationships: Chris Evans/OFC Kate Allen
Series: Boston Boy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597207
Kudos: 7





	Safari

Kate looked up as her husband walked in the door. She was on the floor in the baby’s room playing with Madison and Dodger. Gally was sleeping in the living room on the back of the couch. Kate’s stomach did a little flip at the sight of him. Chris was looking incredibly sexy these days. He had grown his hair out and let his beard get kind of shaggy for a new role he was filming soon and was also buffing up again to play Steve Rogers. Kate found herself extremely attracted to the new look he was rocking.  
“My girls!” Chris hopped down onto his belly on the floor, kissing Kate quickly before scooping Madison up as he rolled onto his back. Madison squealed in delight, clapping her hands as he lifted her above him.  
“You’re home early.” Kate said, laughing at Madison.  
“Meeting ended early. Thank god!” Chris brought his daughter’s belly to his face and blew a couple of raspberries, making her squeal again. “I have a surprise for you..”  
“Me? Really?”  
“I know you’re not exactly huge on surprises….”  
“I changed my mind a little bit on that.” Kate’s eyes drifted to Madison and Chris laughed.  
“I guess so.”   
Kate stood up. “Ok, Jelly Bean, it’s time for your nap.”  
“No.” Madison said.  
“Your favorite word is going to get you in trouble one day very soon.”  
“No.”  
Chris laughed. “Come on, kiddo.” He got to his feet easily with their daughter and deposited her in the crib. Madison started to tear up, but Chris shook his head. “Nope. No water works. It’s naptime.” He leaned down. “Mommy and I will be here when you wake up.” He kissed her and she threw herself back angrily. Chris chuckled at his pouting daughter as Kate ran her finger down Madison’s nose lovingly.   
“Night-night, Maddie.” Kate flipped on the baby monitor and turned on the little speaker that played soft lullabies and she and Chris walked out with Dodger, closing the door until it was only open just a crack.  
Dodger took off downstairs and Kate and Chris headed into their bedroom. Kate shut the door, setting the monitor on her nightstand. He grinned when she suddenly pulled him to her by the back of his neck, running her hands through his hair and giving it a little tug. “Can you please keep this look forever?”  
“It’s really doing it for you, huh?” Chris asked, lips pressed against her neck.   
“Fuck yes, it is.” She took his hand and helped lead it up her shorts between her thighs. Chris groaned at how wet she was and bit down on her neck. “Every time I see you, this happens.”  
“Fuck, baby….” He bounced on the bed when she pushed him back. Kate leaned over and began unbuckling Chris’ jeans. He let out a groan as she pulled his jeans off and freed his erection, wrapping her hand and lips around him. His hips jerked when she added some suction and his fingers dug into the comforter. “Shit….” Chris watched her bob up and down on him as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. Just when he thought he was going to burst, she removed her lips from him with a quiet pop.  
Without missing a beat, Kate stood up and removed her clothes as quickly as possible. Chris yanked his shirt off and reached back to grab a condom from his nightstand. He had barely rolled the thing on before Kate speared herself on him. They both moaned at the feeling and he sat up, pulling her against him. Her fingers raked through his hair again as his hands gripped her hips. Soft curses fell from their lips as she ground down on him over and over.  
Chris knew his wife’s body fairly well by now. He knew she wasn’t going to get off with this position. His arms wrapped around her waist and he stood up. She let out a little squeal of surprise and held onto him as he knelt on the bed. When he released her, they were in the center of the bed near the headboard. Chris turned her around so she was facing the wall and took her hands in his, guiding them to the top of the headboard.  
Kate gripped the wood tightly as he slid into her from behind. His teeth sank into her shoulder and his hands held her hips tightly. He set a bruising pace, needing her to find her end with him. She growled his name among the string of f-bombs and he moved one of his hands around to cup her sex. Two fingers slipped past her folds and began to rub the bundle of nerves there in a punishing rhythm. Kate cried out pitching backward and shoving herself even further on him. He sucked in a breath as he felt the tip of his dick hit her cervix.  
“Right there. Please.” Kate begged.  
Chris kept up his pace until her walls suddenly clenched around him. She shook through her orgasm, gripping the headboard so tightly it began to creak in protest. A moment later, he lost his rhythm and shoved deep inside of her, filling the condom as she milked him through her long climax. They stayed still for a moment. The only movement was Chris’ left hand massaging her hip where he had held it tightly.  
Finally, he pulled out of her and discarded the condom in the small trash can under his nightstand. Kate stretched out on top of the comforter, looking like a sated sex goddess. Her hair was splayed around her and her skin had the post-sex glow. Chris stretched out beside her, running his fingers over her ribs and breasts. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair again. “God, I love this look on you.”  
“Clearly.” Chris chuckled.  
“I also prefer you with the chest hair. Have I ever told you that?”  
“I don’t think you have.”  
“Steve Rogers is gorgeous and all, but he lacks your chest hair.” She ran her nails down his chest. “I appreciate Ari Levinson so much right now.”  
“The man playing him appreciates the view he’s getting right now.”  
“You’re welcome.” Chris laughed. “So, you mentioned something about a surprise earlier?”  
“I did.”  
“Will you be telling me the surprise?”  
“I will.” He kissed her. “You have to come downstairs, though.” Kate put on an oversized t-shirt and grabbed the baby monitor as Chris put on some sweatpants. She followed him downstairs where a group of wrapped boxes were sitting on the coffee table in the living room.  
“What’s the occasion?”  
“Do I need one to give my wife a gift?”  
“I guess not, but that’s not a gift.”   
“It all goes together, so technically it’s one gift.”  
“Ok.” She sat down on the floor and began ripping into the paper on the first box closest to her. It held an extremely expensive Canon EF 70-200mm f/4 L IS USM long lens. “Holy shit! What’s this for?”  
“Keep opening the boxes.”  
Kate eagerly opened the next box and found a sturdy backpack for her cameras, lenses, and accessories. The next box held a new Canon EOS 7D DSLR camera body. “Are you trying to turn me into a paparazzi?”  
Chris laughed. “Fuck no. Keep opening.”  
She smiled and opened the next box. It contained a stuffed elephant, a stuffed lion that roared when you squeezed it, and a large manilla envelope. Carefully opening the envelope, she pulled out a large brochure with an itinerary and plane tickets. The brochure and itinerary were for a twelve-day safari in South Africa and Namibia. There were pictures of a luxurious tent that could be considered “glamping” instead of camping, various African wildlife, fancy picnics, massage tables on the African savannah, and a luxury resort.  
“Chris….”  
“I have a two-week break between pre-production and the start of filming. My mom has offered to babysit Maddie for the twelve days and then fly her out to the set to be with us.” Chris walked over and sat down on the couch in front of her. “Let’s mark something off both of our bucket lists together.”  
“You want to go on a safari, too?”  
“Since I was a kid.”  
“I can’t believe you!”  
“Are you mad?”  
Kate suddenly launched herself up off the floor and into his arms. “You’re amazing!” She kissed him all over his face and lips as he laughed and held her tightly.  
“I thought you could use a new camera for the experience and the man at the store said that lens would be the best for a safari. You can get amazing pictures without putting yourself in harm’s way.”  
“You are literally the best husband in the entire world.”  
“I did good?”  
“You did great! This is probably the best present I’ve ever gotten.”

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
Kate laid on her stomach, head resting lightly on her arms. Chris was beside her on his side with his head propped up on his arm drawing light circles all over her bare back. They were on the final night of their safari and had spent the day luxuriating in the spa of their resort. They had seen so many amazing animals on their trip, Kate had taken over 2,000 pictures with her new camera and lenses, and they had even gotten to love on a baby elephant. This was the perfect honeymoon they hadn’t taken after they had gotten married.  
“I have a surprise for you.” Kate said, turning her eyes up to her very sexy husband.  
“Yeah?” Chris leaned over to kiss her bare shoulder.  
“Unfortunately, I have to get out of bed to get it.”  
“That is very unfortunate.” His large hand roamed down her back and over the globes of her backside to slide one of his fingers between her legs.  
“Mmm, but I really want to give you this present.”  
“Give it to me after round two?”  
“You’re ready for it now?”  
“What can I say? Being around all of these wild animals has brought the animal out in me.” He growled against her shoulder, biting down lightly as his finger began a slow in and out movement on her tender flesh.  
Kate hummed happily, wriggling against Chris as he allowed more of his weight on top of her. “But it’s a really good gift.”  
“Better than this?”  
“Not better. Different.”  
He nipped at her shoulder again. “How far do you have to go?”  
“The bathroom.”  
Chris glanced at the door across the room and sighed. “That’s so far.”  
“I’ll make it quick.” Kate wriggled out from under him and rushed to the bathroom. He heard her digging in her bags for a minute and then she reappeared with one hand behind her back. She slipped easily back into bed, taking up the same position she had left. In her hand was a little black box that looked like a ring box and a navy blue folder with no markings on the outside.  
“What are you plotting?”  
Kate giggled. “Something major, of course.”  
“Of course.” Chris sat up, crossing his legs in front of him. She presented the folder to him first and he took it, dramatically taking a breath before opening it. Inside was a realtor’s packet for a six bedroom house in Concord, Massachusetts. There were also packets from an interior decorator and a contractor. “What….”  
“Well, we’ve got to pick out color schemes and I really want an open floor plan for the kitchen, dining room, and living room. The kitchen needs a massive overhaul to get it up to what I want. I’m going to absorb one of the smaller bedrooms into the master bedroom as a walk-in closet and update the master bathroom.”  
“Hold on…. You bought a house?”  
Kate grinned. “I had your mom and Carly go on house tours and this one just spoke to all three of us. The outside is perfect. There’s a big yard in the back and it’s in a very quiet, nicely spaced out neighborhood….”  
“You’ve seen it?”  
“Yes. I drove up two weekends ago when you were in LA.” She sat up, wrapping the sheet around her torso. “Are you mad?”  
“No! I’m impressed!”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah!”  
“It won’t be ready for another two and a half months, but you’ll be done filming by then and we can move in when you get back.”  
“This is amazing, Kat.”  
“I really hope that you’ll like it. Your mom was so helpful with this.”  
“I already love it!” He leaned over and kissed her. “So, I’m assuming the keys are in that little box.”  
“Actually, no. You’re mom has the keys.” Kate held the box out to Chris. “This is actually bigger than the house.”  
“Are we getting shrunk down to fit in our house?” He teased.  
She rolled her eyes playfully. “Just open it, dork.”  
Chris took the box and opened it. Inside was a tiny T-bone shaped device. It took him a second to realize what he was looking at. “Is this….”  
“My IUD. Yeah.”  
“Should I be grossed out?”  
Kate sighed. “No! This is supposed to be a romantic gesture. It’s supposed to be me telling you that I’m ready to start trying when you are. I’ve got birth control pills as a backup in case you’re not ready yet, but….”  
“Throw them in the trash.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Oh god, baby,” He set the box down and gently held her face in his hands. “The thought of expanding our family is just…. It’s the most wonderful thing I can think of.”  
Kate smiled happily. “I was so worried that you would be angry.”  
“Why?”  
“Well, I mean…. I didn’t consult you before I bought the house and took my IUD out.”  
Chris laughed. “Kat, I would never in a million years be mad at you for this. Please don’t ever feel like you need to consult me on every little thing.”  
“I mean, this wasn’t exactly a little thing. I should’ve at least consulted you on spending that much money.”  
“Maybe, but we had already talked about doing this. And I’m happy that you took the initiative. Sometimes I’m not the best at making big decisions.”  
“Case meet point,” Kate let the sheet slip away as she straddled Chris’ lap. “You buying our penthouse without telling me.”  
He chuckled as his lips found her collarbone.. “Yeah. Like that.”  
“You still up for round two?”  
“Are you kidding me?” Chris glanced at his lap where his manhood was standing at attention.  
“Good. Me too.”  
“Quick question. Why did you wait until the end of the trip to tell me?”  
“I didn’t want to spend our vacation planning the future. I wanted to be present with you every moment.”  
“Just when I think I can’t love you anymore than I already do, you go and prove me wrong.”  
Kate grinned at her husband. “Shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
